Send me an Angel
by Bye Zexual
Summary: “If you had one wish, what would it be?” Nessie asked Jake. “I wish we were both mortals...” He closed his eyes. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight! **

**A/N: **a little something.. this is actually written for one of my close friends. she wants me to write this and got inspired by her.. there's two of them...

**his last walk and sweet despair.**

** anyway, read and review please. if there's any grammatical errors feel free to tell me so i can change it! =)**

**Read and review after!  
**

* * *

Both of them lingered on the grass, on their backs watching the shooting star cross the sky. Renesmee turned to look at Jacob and smiled, beautifully. He rolled his eyes at her and quickly looked up. "Are you planning to attend the same school as I am?" With her high pitched voice, she asked him.

He snorted at her, thoroughly thinking about it. He waited for some time and told her, "I still don't know. Wouldn't Edward get mad at me, especially Bella?"

She softly laughed with her melodic voice and blushed as she could feel him gaping at her, "I still don't get how you imprinted on me," she asked him, watching him closely. She kept her smile on her face,

"I don't know..." he answered, slowly blushing. Nessie got up from her back and sat, looking down on Jake.

They both remained silent, letting the wind blow away their deep thoughts. It has already been at least ten years ago when the Volturi visited the Cullen's family along with friends as witnesses for Nessie's existence. Jake was now at the age of twenty-six and Nessie is at the age of 10 years but mentally and physically, she looked like a nineteen year old girl. They have been together for the whole time but not as lovers; more like best friends. It was still the fact that the werewolves didn't want Jake to do something with the vampires, least of all with Bella's and Edward's daughter; though there was no one else to blame.

Although Jake mentioned and explained to Bella that he only want to see Renesmee happy, he knew that he wanted more than that. He wanted them to be more than friends but at least close to being lovers. However both Jake and Nessie knew that it was impossible, since both of them were different, in some cases they would still try to make things work out. Jake was a human and a wolf while Nessie was a half human and half vampire. No one could see how their relationship would work.

"If you had one wish, what would it be?" Nessie asked Jake, her expression somber.

He sighed heavily and let out a yawn before he answered, "I wish we were both mortals..." He closed his eyes.

She giggled and slightly placed the back of her hand on his chest, "Mortals? But we are both mortals; it just that we are more extraordinary than everyone else." she said, trying to soothed him. She knew that he felt pain for she could feel it. In some ways, she and Jake shared the same emotions, and she knew that they had connections to each other. It was as if they were meant and made to be like that.

He looked at her with a horrified expression and she didn't know how to react and soon, she heard him roar in laughter, "What's wrong with your face? Got you!" Nessie smacked him on the shoulder, making him whine in pain.

"Oops, I forgot I'm as strong as you are!" she smiled softly, leaving all her nightmares behind her.

They headed back inside the Cullen's house and Jake lay down on the couch beside Seth, who was still asleep. She watched him smile at her and closed his eyes soon after. She waited and then laughed, "He fell asleep... the usual him." she heard her mother, Bella, coming from behind.

"Where's dad?" she asked as she sat beside Jake, who had fallen asleep.

Bella smiled at her daughter, "He went to hunt. Why didn't you go with your father?" she asked her. Nessie forgot that she was supposed to go with her father; she had been too focused on being with Jake that she had forgotten herself.

"Sorry, I forgot. I was watching the stars with Jake," she apologized while Bella nodded in response.

She stared at her daughter and asked her something personal, "What's the relationship between you and Jake?" Nessie froze in horror.

She looked around the room, not sure what her and Jake really was, "Mom, I don't know." She said at last.

Bella laughed and Alice joined them. "You and _dog_ always mess my predictions..." she whined. Nessie went to her aunt and gave her an affectionate embrace. She smelled the strong fragrance of Alice, a sweet pea.

"What's up with your perfume, aunt?" she asked with her high melodic voice. Alice blushed, building up a smile on her face.

"Nothing, I'll tell you about it when your mother's not here," she whispered to Nessie though, of course, as a vampire, Bella could still hear Alice. She smiled as she made her way to the kitchen.

Nessie remained seated beside Jake, who now trapped her in his arms. "You two are _too_ close." Alice said as she made her way out, grinning at her niece. Nessie tried to get Jake's arms off her but every time she attempts to, Jake would just lock her up tightly to him.

"Jake! Wake up, or I will bite you," she threatened him. He swiftly got on his back and released Nessie.

"You're so loud, Nessie! Do you want me to kiss you to make you shut up?" he teased her, grinning.

They both froze when they saw Edward watching them. He gave a cold look at Jake. "Hey dad!" Nessie broke into silence, and Jake remained quiet.

Both of them looked shaken. Maybe because the fact that Edward heard Jake and Nessie wanting him to kiss her. She knew perfectly that both of them would go nowhere if they choose to be together. She tried asking Alice if there's a point being with Jake all the time. But Alice always remind Nessie that soon she'll have to accept that Jake will die, since he still is a half mortal.

nevertheless she often thought if there was a way of becoming mortal, where she can grow old with him, without problems. "Anyway, how was it?" she asked Edward about his hunting trip. He gave a small grin,

"It was alright, aren't you thirsty?" he asked her, looking at her then to Jake.

He gave an odd look at Edward and soon after that turned away. "Actually, I am... Jake would you mind hunting with me?" she asked him, who simply nodded without a word.

They ran through the woods, both are quiet. They separated from each other, so they can both hunt easily without getting each other distracted. That was, until she saw Jake talking to a human girl in his human form. She watched and stayed near them. She eavesdrop,

"Jake, I just want to ask... would you go out with me to the dance?" the girl with the brown hair asked him. Nessie didn't know how to react; should she come out behind the tree and tell the girl that Jake and she are together? Or should she just wait for Jake to say something to the girl?

Before she could decide, she heard Jake answer, "Sure, when and what time?"

She stood frozen, and before she can stop herself she let out a snarl. She watched as Jake turned around and gazed at her with such a guilt painted on his visage. The girl asked him, "Did you hear that?"

He turned back to the human and smiled, "No, I'm pretty sure it's nothing. You should head home now, I have things to do," Nessie watched the girl nod and leave.

She lingered behind the tree, unable to move. What was this she was feeling? Wasn't it supposed to be alright for her? She shouldn't be selfish when it comes to him.

She thought Jake imprinted on her.

_What is he doing?_ She thought as Jake took a step towards her with a grave look surpass both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN, TWILIGHT.

**A/N:** I had a hard time, writing chapter two... i somehow get confused on how to write jake.. but anyways, i hope you guys appreciate it!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**I'LL REALLY APPRECIATE THAT! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jake walked towards Nessie, who was still frozen behind a tree. He stared at her, searching for any sign of danger. That was, until she shook her head and turned around. She started walking to the opposite side of Jake without saying a word. Both of them didn't know how to react, although she tried to get the words out, it seemed that she couldn't possibly bring up the subject.

"Nessie, are you done hunting?" he asked as though nothing had happened.

_Jake, are you having amnesia? How can you forget about that?_ She thought as she turned, and within a millisecond she was facing him face to face. She snarled and gave a cold shudder. "No!" she yelled, and the noise echoed in the forest. He stepped back, knowing she could snap at him anytime.

He stood beside the tree and waited for her to attack him. He didn't position himself knowing she had a reason to hurt him physically because he knew that he had wounded her emotionally. She remained quiet; her position was to assail him. Her hands were behind her, she bared her fangs at him as he yawned to show that he didn't care whether she launched herself at him or not.

Nessie was getting annoyed, "Why are you waiting and yawning there?" she asked him, slightly ticked off. He eyed her, sensing her bad aura.

"Because I want to sleep..." he answered.

She blinked a couple of times and then straightened up from her drastic position. She blushed, not wanting to mention it to him yet she felt like doing so, "Who was that human girl?" she asked as a pinch of pain throbbed in her chest.

Her heart skipped a beat as she waited for his response, "None of your business, Nessie. We should head home or do you still want to keep hunting?" Jake kept his somber countenance.

She wanted to smack something but couldn't bring herself to do such as violent things. As much as she wanted to accept the truth, she couldn't because Jake made it feel like there was hope for both of them. Now, she felt like blaming herself for being a vampire. Her head lowered; she didn't want him to see her saddened face.

Wind echoed on the top of the mountain above them, the night was getting darker and darker. The stars were still above them, beaming. Every living thing around them had stopped; it was as if the time and the earth stopped moving all at once. This time, there was only Renesmee and Jacob, together. Trees were standing still, waiting for someone to speak and make a move. Animals were too mesmerized to move. Night was too enraptured by such a perfect scene at the perfect time and place. Only words was all they both needed to say. Yet it seemed as if their minds were too full of questions and doubts. They need not to worry because both of them worry the same matter; both of them should face the truth. None of them should judge the other and none of them should be ashamed and scared for whatever the outcome may be. Just get the words out...

"Jake, I- I thought you... imprinted on me," she asked, without gazing at him. She felt the tension between them.

He nervously snickered, "It doesn't mean I can't meet other humans..." He made a face.

She tried to paint a smile on her face as she dared to meet his eyes. "Does this mean... you're not attending the same school as I am anymore?" she asked him, feeling a bit hurt.

She tried to hide it as much as she could. But she knew she was still half mortal, and so Jake could see her blush in embarrassment. He didn't mean to hurt her but this way he knew she would be able to let go and maybe imprinting on her would take no effect at all, once it was done. "I still might go in your school... but wouldn't people notice that I am older than the students there? Besides I already graduated. I'm twenty six years old, Nessie. Don't you think I should be somewhere else, making money?" he asked her, sober.

She lingered... in silence. She met his eyes before she had a chance to answer, "Am I being selfish to you, Jake? It was never my fault that you loved my mother before... If you didn't come back then, maybe you didn't have to stay with me, it's that easy Jake. You can leave now, if you want. But don't make it sound like it's up to me. Because it was never my choice," she exhaled.

Jake suddenly launched himself to her and she looked completely jolted. She landed on her back with Jake on top of her. She could feel his weight on her and she didn't mind it. His hands pinned her and she could feel his breath on her neck. Her eyes didn't let go of him, "What the hell?!" she retorted.

He smirked, his mouth tracing her jaw line. She shivered although there was too much heat in them. Abruptly, she shut her eyes as she could feel his lips planting sweet kisses on her neck. Her hands intertwined his hair, slightly pulling him to her. They both let out a quiet moan as his kissable lips found hers. Their mouth synchronized in an unusual way, he held her head close to his and she slipped the back of her hand in his shirt. She stroked his godly body smoothly while the heat was building up both of them.

He held her face in his hand and half smiled at her, "You're beautiful..." he said with a disgusting look which made Nessie frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked, puzzled.

He thought for a moment but then ended up smiling at her, "Nothing," he crushed his lips on hers and took hold of her hands. She stopped and froze, in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked him again. She found her hands in Jake's pants. He blushed and quickly took her hands and brought it up to his face.

"Don't worry, you're still young..." he said making it sound like she was the one who wanted it after all. She laughed and they both proceeded to their kissing scene earlier.

It made Nessie thought about their arguments before; _why was he avoiding my question about the girl earlier?_ She thought as she sat on the ground beside him. She was confused by the way he was reacting. She knew that this wasn't the usual him. Although she knew that he changed right after he imprinted on her, somehow, somewhere in her told her that she was still missing something. It was as if he was hiding something horrific and she knew how Jake lied to her all the time. Still, she couldn't let go of the fact, and so she asked him again. This time she tried to be cuddly.

"Jake, be honest... are you hiding something from me?" she asked him, a smile forming onto her beautiful face. He looked up to her only to meet her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why do you care?" he asked her, coldly.

"Because, I care!" she retorted.

He slumped beside her and yawned, "Fine! She's my girlfriend... I just want to go out with someone besides from you. As I said before, you are still young. Wouldn't people think I'm a pedophile, for dating a ten year old girl that looks like a nineteen year old lady?" He made her come into her senses.

She stared at him, trying to register in her head all things he said to her. "So, I don't care... why do you have to go out with her?! Can you now go out with anyone? I mean you don't have to! I'm not even going out with anyone!" she yelled at him.

He placed the back of his hand on her back trying to soothe her, "Aww..."

"I'm not in a mood to joke around with you, Jake!" she said as she made her to her house. She ran making sure that Jake won't catch up to her.

How can he do that? People don't need to go out with someone! This is just wrong and I don't like it! She thought as she kept running and running around the forest.

--------------

It was already, seven morning when someone rang the doorbell at Nessie`s house. She came to answer the door, "Hey, what's up?" Jake asked her, as soon as she answered the door.

"What do you want from me?" she questioned him, irritated.

"I want to introduce you to someone..." he narrowed his eyes as soon as she sighed heavily.

A girl peeked behind him, an image of a girl in the forest was replaying in her mind. _No! This can't be happening! I don't want to see her!_ She thought. Jake pushed the girl in front of her while Nessie gave a ghastly stare at the human girl. She scrutinized her... she had a brown curly hair like hers and her face was considered gorgeous in the eyes of a normal human being. Something in her mind made her remember... the girl in front of her was her replica. She looked almost as beautiful as her. She gasped for air, although she didn't need it.

But it really shocked her.


End file.
